legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S5 P16/Transcript
(The heroes are seen arriving at the Dining Hall) Craig: Ha ha! Finally! Jack: Oh man Craig.... Foxtrot: This is gonna be awesome! Andrion: My friends. The feast is here. (Several servants enter the dining hall, bringing TONS of food that makes the heroes look in awe) Alex: Whoooooa… Jessica: Amazing... Rose: It looks as good as I imagined! Zulu: Yeah it does! Rottytops: Oh PLEASE tell me that pig still has its brain inside! Its look so gooooood! Sky: Ugh... Zombies and brains.... Mina: Oh my god your majesty! This looks amazing! Andrion: Thank you. Alex: I didn't think I would ever pass out from eating in my life, but I think I'm about to do it just once! Jessica: Same here! Erin: Oh I'm not waking up tomorrow after I'm done I'll tell you that right now! Jack: Careful. Don't wanna get fat now do you? Erin:...... *Slowly turns to glare at Jack* Craig: Oooh... Jack: I was just kidding! Erin:....... *Give the "I'm watching you" hand sign before turning back* Lenny: Oh man! What should we eat first? Emily: I don't know it all looks so good! Uraraka: Did your farms grow all these fruits your highness? Andrion: Indeed they do. Charlie: That must mean it's fresh! Omega: It has to! Andrion: Only the finest and fresh's. But come, let's all dig in! Bakugo: Way ahead of you Kingy! *Starts to eat meat* Momo: There he goes... Craig: Yep. Jack: Hey, he's allowed to if he wants! Rose: Wow, now I bet you're lucky to still be with us Ruby! Ruby: Yeah! Alex: Well what're we waiting for? Let's get eating! (The heroes all start to eat) Erin: *Mouth full* Oooooh yes! Lenny: Awesome! Izuku: This is so good! Sky: Good right Wrench? Wrench: *Caw* Ruby: I never thought I'd taste something this good in my life! Rose: Me neither! (Foxtrot is seen trying to eat with his helmet on, but he can't get it due to the helmet) Foxtrot: *sigh* Come on! Pearl: *Giggling* Having some trouble there bro? Foxtrot: I can't get the food in! Rottytops: *Stops munching on her food* Here. *Pushes the front part of the helmet up* Foxtrot: Oh! I didn't know knight helmets did that! Zulu: How did you not know that? Foxtrot: Hey, I'm not too well versed on medieval stuff. Charlie: Heh, I can tell. But at least you had your girlfriend to help you. Foxtrot: *Gasp* Shut up Charlie! Omega: Kids! No fighting or arguing at the table! Foxtrot: Sorry! (Foxtrot and Rottytops look at each other for a moment. But then quickly look away) Ancelmus: So. Erin. I understand you fought an ogre to get that diamond. Erin: Oh yeah. It was HUGE! And the damn thing tried to eat me. Ancelmus: That's to be expected. Most Ogre's target women more then anything else. Erin: What do women taste better to Ogre's then men? Ancelmus: So it would seem. Erin: Well... That would have been nice to know, Alex: Well hey, you came out rich from it. Rose: That we did! Kyle: Hey Alex, you get any info regarding that wizard while we were out? Alex: Huh? Oh yeah. I learned a few things from the people. *To Andrion* Your masjesty, is it true that Vosorin once was part of your kingdom? (Everyone looks at Andrion who goes silent, clearly not remembering a happy moment.) Andrion: *Sigh* I guess I should tell you... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts